


Scattered

by babycin



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' una pre-White Collar, con Keller al posto di Mozzie e Kate che ancora non è la Kate di Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered

  
“Sei uscito di nuovo con lei?”  
La voce di Keller gli arrivò da un angolo buio dell’appartamento e Neal ne scorse il profilo vicino alla finestra. Si chiuse lentamente la porta alle spalle prendendo un profondo respiro e fece qualche passo nella stanza. Non capiva cosa fosse successo al suo socio negli ultimi giorni, ma aveva il sospetto che Kate gli piacesse meno di quanto non ammettesse. Il perché, quello doveva ancora capirlo. Aveva un dubbio, e se si fosse rivelato fondato, sarebbe stato quasi assurdo. No, Matthew non poteva essere geloso.  
Era vero che il loro rapporto non era una semplice amicizia. Si erano divertiti entrambi, soddisfacendo i loro reciproci desideri e bisogni, senza  interrogarsi su cosa stesse diventando la loro relazione, ma Neal non aveva messo realmente in conto che potesse essere qualcosa _di più_.  
“Che problema hai?” chiese togliendosi la giacca.  
“Nessuno. Ma Kate ti metterà nei guai.”  
Neal non rispose e si diresse verso il piccolo frigobar, allentandosi la cravatta. “Non è che non facciamo già del nostro meglio da soli” rispose quietamente andando a sedersi sul divano. Accavallò le gambe e accese la tv, controllando con la coda dell’occhio l’angolo della stanza, da dove Keller comparve poco dopo. Aveva un bicchiere di vino in mano e un’aria tetra.  
“Però possiamo sempre contare l’uno sull’altro” rispose quest’ultimo prendendo posto sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.  
“Beh, potremmo continuare a farlo. Kate non c’entra con noi, né con quello che facciamo.”  
Il silenzio che seguì fece alzare lo sguardo a Neal, che guardò il suo socio corrugando le sopracciglia, perplesso. Quel silenzio gli stava dicendo una cosa che non gli piaceva per niente.  
“Tu… Tu stai cercando di dirmi che se mi metto con Kate… la nostra amicizia è finita?” La voce gli uscì tesa e un po’ tremolante.  
Keller fece una risata amara e scosse il capo. “Amicizia! Hai un bel coraggio, Caffrey. E’ così che ci vedi, mh? Due amici? Siamo la cosa più lontana da due amici che ci possa essere. E se tu fossi un po’ più onesto con te stesso lo ammetteresti.”  
“Cioè, tu mi stai ricattando…” mormorò Neal quasi incredulo. “Mi stai obbligando a scegliere tra te e Kate…”  
Keller fece una smorfia. “Sei tu che la vedi così. Io non ti obbligo a fare niente, Neal. Sei grande abbastanza per prendere le tue decisioni ma, come persona adulta, dovresti sapere che non sempre si riesce ad avere tutto ciò che si vuole. A volte bisogna rinunciare a qualcosa.”  
Neal si alzò dal divano con i pugni chiusi. “Sei un bastardo!”  
“Sì” rispose Keller alzando lo sguardo sul suo socio, che ora era in piedi davanti a lui. “Questo lo sai da tempo, non è una novità. E non ti è mai nemmeno dispiaciuto.”  
“Questo lo dici tu!”  
Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio, in cui Keller sostenne lo sguardo di Neal e poi fece un piccolo sogghigno.  
“Allora vai, Neal. Vai da Kate. Lasciati alle spalle tutto e vai. Ti auguro ogni bene” mormorò portandosi il bicchiere di vino alle labbra. Stava ostentando una sicurezza che non aveva, ma era più forte di lui, non sarebbe riuscito a condividere Neal con quella ragazza.  
Keller non riuscì a sorseggiare il vino, perché Neal gli schiaffeggiò la mano e lo fece volare via, sporcando il pavimento e facendo andare il bicchiere in mille pezzi.  
Un attimo dopo le mani di Neal erano chiuse sui suoi polsi e li tenevano pressati contro lo schienale della poltrona. Gli occhi azzurri gli dardeggiavano per la rabbia e la frustrazione. Matthew era l’unico che riusciva a fargli perdere la calma e solitamente, quando accadeva, finivano sempre per rotolarsi nudi da qualche parte. Forse Keller lo sapeva ed era per questo che lo stava facendo, ma in quel momento poco importava. Neal lo stava sovrastando e avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni quel sorrisetto odioso.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?” gli chiese Keller, insolitamente docile sotto di lui. “Vuoi picchiarmi? Pensi che così ti sentiresti meglio? Magari ti sembrerebbe di avere una scusa sufficientemente valida per uscire da quella porta e iniziare la tua vita con- Mmmmmm!”  
Come previsto, in quei casi, l’unico modo per zittire Keller era tappargli la bocca, in un modo o nell’altro. Si baciarono con rabbia e passione, cercando di strapparsi il controllo del bacio a vicenda. Le unghie di Neal penetrarono nella pelle dei polsi di Keller, che tentava di inarcarsi sul divano per cercare il calore del suo amante. Perche sì, che Neal lo ammettesse o meno, era quello che erano: amanti.  
Il calore era soffocante e l’aria mancava ad entrambi, ma quando Neal si sedette a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, Matthew trovò ben poco da ribattere. Si lasciò baciare e cercò di liberare le mani, gemendo di soddisfazione quando Neal lo lasciò andare. Subito le sue dita corsero alla camicia del suo compagno e la aprirono rapidamente, perché la sua bocca era avidamente bisognosa della pelle sottostante.  
Neal non lo fermò, e quando Keller chiuse le labbra attorno al suo capezzolo, si inarcò sopra di lui, scivolando in avanti con il bacino, fino a strusciarsi sopra la sua erezione, mentre le mani del suo amante gli graffiavano la schiena.  
“Rinunceresti… a questo?” ansimò Keller prima di succhiargli l’altro capezzolo e Neal mugolò reclinando il capo all’indietro.  
“Anche lei… ha le labbra…” ansimò in risposta, iniziando a muoversi sopra l’erezione di Matthew, cercando di aprirgli i pantaloni.  
“Sì…” mormorò Keller artigliandogli le natiche. “Ma non ha di certo… quello che stai cercando fra le mie gambe…”  
“Zitto” sussurrò Neal mordendo un labbro al suo compagno. Keller lo accontentò e fece un sorrisetto soddisfatto quando vide il suo compagno togliersi rapidamente la camicia. Era bellissimo e lui non potè fare a meno di accarezzare il suo corpo con lo sguardo, mentre si apriva i pantaloni e iniziava a masturbarsi davanti a quella visione.  
Neal abbassò lo sguardo e si passò la lingua tra le labbra.  
“Presumo che prima cercassi questo…” lo stuzzicò Keller guardandolo dal basso.  
“Ho detto zitto” ribattè Neal che, nel frattempo, era scattato in piedi e si era liberato di ogni indumento. “Zitto e fai il tuo dovere” aggiunse poi tornando sulle ginocchia di Keller, che non potè evitare di ridacchiare deliziato.  
“Come vuoi” mormorò roco cercando avidamente le sue labbra mentre iniziava a prepararlo, senza nemmeno troppa cura, più frettolosamente che amorevolmente, ma tra loro era sempre stato così, e Keller non sarebbe cambiato nemmeno ora, nemmeno ora che forse avrebbe potuto perdere Neal.  
“Adesso” sussurrò Neal chinando il capo, fissando per un istante il suo amante con gli occhi lucidi di desiderio, prima di cercare la sua bocca e soffocarci un gemito, quando l’erezione di Keller cominciò a farsi strada in lui.  
“Dio, sì…” sussurrò Keller strizzando gli occhi. Il calore del corpo di Neal era quasi insopportabile e si strinse a lui, abbracciandolo stretto e assecondando i suoi movimenti. Baciava e leccava la sua pelle sudata, mentre Neal saliva e scendeva sulla sua erezione, sempre più rapidamente, facendo leva sulle sue spalle, con il capo reclinato all’indietro e il collo esposto. Keller era certo di non aver mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua.  
Avrebbe voluto che durasse per sempre, ma il turgore umido che sentiva sul suo ventre lo riportò alla realtà e, per quanto gli piacesse giocare e portare le cose al limite e oltre, il piacere di Neal veniva sempre e comunque prima del suo. Infilò una mano tra i loro corpi e lo toccò, stringendo il pugno attorno alla sua eccitazione, disegnando il profilo della sua gola con la punta della lingua, finchè lo sentì esplodere fra le sue dita con un grido che aveva il suono del suo nome.  
Keller si adagiò indietro sulla poltrona e spinse in alto il bacino, una, due, tre volte, aggrappandosi ai braccioli della poltrona, mentre Neal si lasciava travolgere dal suo orgasmo, bello e sinuoso, quasi languido così abbandonato al piacere.  
Ci volle qualche minuto perché entrambi ritrovassero l’uso della voce.  
“Vedo che alla fine hai trovato quello che cercavi” ridacchiò Keller, accarezzando la schiena di Neal, che aveva la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla.  
“Non mi libererò mai di te, vero?” chiese stancamente Neal, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“E’ una cosa che si deve fare in due, Neal” mormorò in risposta Keller osservando il bicchiere a terra in mille pezzi.


End file.
